


Little Toy

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cocaine, Drugs, Happy Ending, Lace Panties, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, no one does a line or anything, sehun and chanyeol are drug dealers, sehun witnessing a high of cocaine, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sehun gets invited to Baekhyun's party to have a pick at a little toy for the night.





	Little Toy

“This isn’t a good idea, Chanyeol.” Sehun sighed out nervously, fingers fiddling with the blazer sat snugly on his body. The corvette was speeding down the abandoned two way highway, winding through the hills of Seoul’s richer neighborhoods. Mansions were next to each other but not really since they were spread far apart between tall high standing thick concrete walls. Large spacious yards with fountains in the middle of a valet parking area, or a croquet round set in the stark green grass that was neatly cut. Large garages and towering windows, all the houses looked different but didn’t look anything short of elegant and grand. It was funny in Sehun’s mind, how all these houses were rich and elegant, fine with beautiful luxuries that most people wouldn’t think to buy, white collared people who held refined dinner parties and had valets to show park their guests vehicles that were CEO’s, socialites, celebrities, etc. Only the finest lived Elegant Estates, and where Sehun and Chanyeol were going, it was farthest from the finest. Sehun watched Chanyeol, one large hand gripping the steering wheel. Chanyeol had his seat leaned back to make room for his gangly thin long legs that were adorned in black slacks. A black button down shirt and a tie sat tied around his neck, hanging loosely from his neck with his usual shaggy hair styled neatly. His wide eyes focused, milky complexion showing beneath the streetlights, averagely full reddish lips plumped. “We were invited over, what’s so bad about it?” Sehun scoffed, rolling his brown eyes. His narrow eyes looked over at Chanyeol, hands rubbing over the high set cheekbones as he pursed his thin pink lips into a line, fingers now carding through his thick swooping black hair. “It’s Baekhyun. You know what he does. What did he say when we were being invited over? Who else is going?” Chanyeol sighed out a breath, taking a turn on the road to ‘Chalet Gardens Boulevard’. “He invited us over to play with his toys. Kyungsoo will be there, Junmyeon too, a few others. Don’t act so high and mighty you’re not any better than he is.” Sehun rolled his eyes at his best friend. “I don’t own other people and sell them as sex toys. His toys are people, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol flashed him a smirk as they pulled up to the gate. “You didn’t complain when I hired someone for your birthday.”

His thick long finger pressed the button, it took a few moments before the dulcet voice of Baekhyun purred into the speaker. “Byun Baekhyun residence, Baekhyun speaking.” Chanyeol pressed the speaker button. “It’s Chanyeol and Sehun.” He let go of the button. “Oh you’ve made it, do come in.” The gates opened, and Sehun always felt so in awe when he saw Baekhyun’s lavish home. His eyes took in the triple tiered fountain that did a soft water show for the guests to see. A garden of differently cut hedges with vibrant flowers of pink, purple, yellow, orange, and reds stuck out in between the thriving green leaves. The rounded driveway led to the valet station of people who weren’t CEO’s, socialites, and celebrities. Mob bosses, hitmen, arsonists, illegal street fighters, gamblers, and in Chanyeol and Sehun’s case, two drug dealers. Chanyeol handled meth, Sehun expertised in cocaine. Chanyeol turned off the corvette in the valet line, the two exiting the vehicle. He handed the valet the keys and hummed, signing his name on the tag for it. Sehun fixed his black blazer jacket over his slate grey button down as they walked towards the entrance, he took one final breath of the thick humid air before stepping into Baekhyun’s home.

 

Baekhyun knew how to throw a party, the place was dimmed and hued with purple and blue lights, waiters walking around the house in a grand hall with food or champagne. Baekhyun stood at the door with a big grin. He wore a suit like jacket that had a belt across the waist that splayed open in a deep v revealing his chest. The suit jacket looked like lace flowers, gold jacket and black flowers going across and stopping just at his wrist. His thick feather like black hair hung above his sleepy crescent eyes, porcelain skin shining beneath the purple lights. Pink lips curled into a cheshire the cat smile, lithe pretty fingers messing with the gold rings on his fingers. “Chanyeol, Jongin, pleasure to see you both here. Have your pick, any pick. Enjoy.” His eyebrows wiggled, Sehun wanted to scoff and grimace, but he couldn’t be rude. Not to Baekhyun, Baekhyun was an excellent customer and Chanyeol was right. He couldn’t be high and mighty. “Thank you, Baekhyun.” They both said in unison. 

Baekhyun was a generous man, especially when it came to his products though. He kept his boys in shape, gave them each a room which was definitely a task since he had twenty of them. They were all lithe and pretty, dressed the way Baekhyun picked them to dress, ate healthily, and they were all taken care of. They’d have marks here and there, but nothing permanent, Baekhyun didn’t like to have broken toys. They all loved Baekhyun very dearly which is something Sehun didn’t understand. Baekhyun would give them their ‘share’ of the profits, sell them off to God knows who for sex (they were tested though for sure, Sehun had to be tested for his birthday gift), and yet they all somehow adored him. Stockholm Syndrome is what Sehun thought it was, but at the same time, Baekhyun did treat his toys with all the respect that Sehun should expect. They were all broken, trained, well behaved, pretty, sweet, pliant, everything that a client could possibly want.

"Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to check on my toys hm? Luhan and Tao request to see you, Sehun.” He purred sickeningly sweet, too sweet that it started to feel bitter on Sehun’s palette. He nodded, exchanged a look with Chanyeol before he wandered throughout the vast mansion. The grand hall led him into the living room to see Luhan and Tao in different outfits. Luhan’s creamy skin was adorned in red tight briefs, cut like cheekies and showing off his rather small ass, a red ribbon tied around his neck. His hair color is pink, longer layer tied into a pink bun on his head with red eyeshadow coating his lids. His lithe torso was naked underneath the dark lights who was giggling now with Tao. Tao looked very cat like, silver hair was styled messily and hanging above his eyes that were coated by eyeliner (it looked like Baekhyun’s work). His creamy skin was also adorned in a pretty blue high waisted spandex fishnet shorts, curving at his ass like Luhan’s. His neck had a thin velvet choker around it. “Sehunnie! Oh you actually came! Perfect! You want a toy right?” Luhan started in, both surrounding Sehun. “Not us though, we’re reserved, we have one for you. He’s new, but I think you’d really like him.” Sehun couldn’t get a word out edgewise as he was being dragged across into a different room.

 It was supposed to be a ballroom, but that’s where the dancing was being taken place. All of Baekhyun’s toys were half naked with something around their neck in a case of possessive nature. “Boys, I-” Luhan giggled, shaking his head, doe like brown eyes looking up at him. “Sehunnie, please. No one shows up to a party at masters without getting a toy. You obviously want a toy, we have one.” He spoke hyperly, too hyperly from what Sehun remembered. Tao parted from Sehun’s side, disappearing into the crowd of swaying people. He came back with a boy, lithe and pretty, but the prettiest boy he had ever seen that made any thought in his mind of doubt and dread disappear. Bronze skin, long legs that made the white lace fabric of the panties stick out more prominently. They rested just below his jutting hip bones, sitting snug on the curve of his ass, naked torso that had a defined and toned six pack, toned biceps, white lace choker tied around his neck. His eyes were lined with Kohl and thick black hair was swooped into a left part. Luhan let go of Sehun, giggling loudly at Sehun’s awestruck gaze. “Sehun, this is Jongin-ah, Jongin-ah, Sehun. Bye now.” Tao and Luhan waved with a giggle on their lips, Sehun stood still as the other boy with wide fond eyes with extremely dilated pupils, thick pink plush lips parted in a shy giggle slipping off his tongue. “Hi, sir.” Jongin spoke quietly, hand stuck out now to shake his hand politely. Sehun reached his hand out to shake it, feeling the other one slightly squeeze his hand. “Hi, Jongin. How’re you?” Jongin giggled now, moving his hand away to step a little closer to Sehun. “I’m so good, I feel so good, sir. You think I’m pretty, don’t you?” Jongin spoke proudly, Sehun nodded dumbly being caught up in the blinding effects of the man’s smile. “I do, baby.” Jongin blushed, taking his hand in Sehun’s, lacing their fingers together. “Oh sir, you’re very handsome. I think you’re the most handsome I’ve seen yet. Let me get you something to drink. I’m here to please you in more ways than just one.” Sehun couldn’t argue with that, and let the pretty toy drag him to the bar.

 

They got served immediately once the tender saw Jongin with a client, plus he flashed a pleading smile and Sehun now sat with a vodka in his hands and Jongin comfortably in his lap. His ass felt perky and full on Sehun’s thigh, his other hand rested freely on his inner thigh. Baekhyun’s voice echoed in the room but he ignored it, staring fondly at the boy on his lap. “Do you like being here, baby?” He asked quietly. He wasn’t sure where the need came from to be affectionate with Jongin came from, but he felt like he needed to protect him and keep him safe, treat this boy right, he was beautiful and from what he saw now, so sweet. “On your lap? Or at master’s? Because being on your lap feels nice and warm, sir.” Sehun cringed a bit at ‘master’ being the term for Baekhyun. “Baekhyun’s, sweet boy.” Jongin giggled shyly at the pet name, Sehun found it strange that Jongin’s pupils were so large, and that his body was fidgety and jittery in his lap. “Oh, oh yes. Master is so nice to me and the other boys, he makes us feel pretty. He picked out all our clothes tonight, I think I have the prettiest one besides Jongdae-ah.” He spoke quickly, excitedly. “Baby, besides all that, do you like being with master?” Sehun wanted the truth, he felt like this was a job he would hate, but he does know Baekhyun treats his toys well but for some reason he couldn’t shake that they didn’t like being here. “Sir, you can’t tell master. I do want someone to take care of me, master says I’m needier than the other boys. I still haven’t been fully trained though, sir. I’ll have to work on that. I don’t think I’ll ever shake the feeling of wanting to be taken care of though. You’re very kind, sir.” Sir, another thing Sehun isn’t too fond of. “You don’t have to call me sir, baby. Sehun will be fine. You deserve someone who takes care of you.”

Jongin went to speak until he focused on someone else, a little shy wave and giggle left his lips, jittering more now on Sehun’s lap than the natural jitter he had going before. “Hi master!” Baekhyun sat in the empty stool next to them, smiling warmly at his toy. “Hi Jongin-ah, I see you met Sehun. Isn’t he sweet?” Jongin nodded happily, giggling with a slight wiggle on his lap that made Sehun bite on his bottom lip. “Very sweet master, I like him.” His voice had a small like innocence to it, it made Sehun want to kiss the other and maybe wreck him a little bit. “Good, I’m glad, little toy. Sehun, how’re you liking Jongin?” Little toy, it made a flame coil bitterly in his stomach, he hated that. “I adore him very much.” Baekhyun smiled with glee, thin fingers reaching into the coat packet to pull out a small sandwich bag that reminded him of snow. It was his own cocaine, and suddenly it clicked why all the boys had wide pupils, talked a lot, jittered themselves around and felt so self confident. They were all high on the euphoric drug that he sold out to Baekhyun himself. “They’re high?” He asked, grip tightening on Jongin’s thigh, ignoring the small whine from the other’s lips. “Yes Sehun, they’re high. Jongin is quite shy when he’s not on coke. Makes a better experience for the customer.” Sehun watched as Baekhyun’s fingers grazed along Jongin’s jawline, he wanted to slap the shit out of Baekhyun’s hands for touching his boy. Jongin was so clean and pretty, Baekhyun may also be clean and pretty, but on the inside he was dirty and corroded. “I’d like him shy just the same as I do now, Baekhyun. Don’t give him anymore, I want him sober before I do anything with him.” Baekhyun nodded, delicate smile lining his lips as he slipped off the stool, pocketing the cocaine. “I think you like my toy, too much for a normal client to like a toy. Maybe I’ll let you buy him from me, if he likes you enough.” He shot him a wink, sauntering off. “Sir?” Jongin commented quietly, Sehun loosened his grip on Jongin’s thigh at the timid falter in the boy’s voice. He turned his head to look at Jongin. “Yes baby?” Jongin leaned over to him and rested his head in the crook of his neck, nose buried in it. “It could be worse, I could be where Luhan was. They beat him very badly. I didn’t want to do the cocaine, but master insisted.” Sehun brought his arm around the pretty half naked boy, snugly around his waist and let his thumb graze on his side. “Oh baby, don’t worry, I’m not upset with you. You don’t need to call me sir, either. Call me Sehun.” Jongin lifted his head up, a shy smile on his lips. “Sehun…?” Sehun nodded, hand finding Jongin’s cheek to hold it. “Yes, Sehun. Now let’s get you some water okay?”

 

Jongin stayed close to Sehun the whole night, he was plenty hydrated and ate a good meal containing lots of broccoli, tomatoes, onions, and mushrooms, with a cup of green tea much to Jongin’s dismay. Sehun was patient though, fed the pretty man and left soft kisses along the side of his face. They sat alone in the closed off dining room that Sehun felt he didn’t need permission to use even though Jongin was nervous, he eventually relaxed. The jittering came to a stop, his pupils were constricting in size, Sehun felt much better. He didn’t want to see Jongin high on snow again for as long as he had a say in it. “Tell me about yourself, Jongin.” He said softly, his arm was around Jongin who was comfortably sitting in his lap, the lace fabric scrunched around his thicker thighs, and now in fluorescent lighting Jongin looked even more beautiful. Cheekbones highlighted, they were prominent, but not too much to look unhealthy. His cupid’s bow was supple, and Sehun wanted to kiss him more than ever. “What would you like to know si- Sehun?” A pink color washed on his cheekbones and tip of his nose, dipping down. Jongin was definitely shyer but in Sehun’s eyes that made him all the cuter. “Anything you want to tell me. As much as you can.” Jongin nodded, hands gently lifting the cup of green tea and sipped at it before setting it down. “Well, I um, I really like tea. All kinds but my favorite is vanilla chamomile. I don’t like coffee. I like movies, master doesn’t let us watch them often. Marvel movies are my favorite and horror ones too. I think action movies are stupid. I like plushies, fluffy blankets, rainy days, chocolate. I really like chocolate, we only get a piece on Friday’s, master has us on a diet. We can’t tell him I ate this. I also really like parks and dogs. I also like you, you’re sweet and patient. Tell me about you now, Sehun.” Sehun felt a heat swarm his face, humming now. “I like coffee, tea is good. I love movies, I’ll take you to see some. I like rainy days, winter, sleeping in late, fireplaces, chocolate is lovely I’ll be sure to give you all the chocolate you could dream of. And a dog.” He spoke quietly. Jongin looked over at him, lips parted as he blinked a little bit. “You will?” His voice sounded broken, it made Sehun’s heart weigh so heavy with sadness as he watched. “I will. I’ll take you from here. If you would like. What made you work for Baekhyun, sweetheart?”

Jongin’s face tilted down, plush lip sucked in between his teeth. “I wanted to be a dancer. I’m a pretty dancer, I did any type of dance you could imagine sir-Sehun. Sorry, slip up. I couldn’t find a job anywhere, I ended up working in a strip club that offered their clients for sex. The men were dirty, and I didn’t want to do anything with any of them,” he breathed “they were gross. I got paid the least. Master came in though and told me I was pretty, that I had potential, and that I should come be one of his toys. I accepted easily after he told me I’d have my own nice room. I like the benefits of being a toy, his little pet. I don’t like what I do though. I told you earlier I want someone to take care of me, that he says I’m too needy and clingy. I’m just not cut out for this type of thing. Beggars can’t be choosers, I’m afraid. You’ll leave Sehun, and I’m already attached to you.” Sehun felt a frown take shape on his lips at the sight of a single tear rolling down Jongin’s cheek. “Baby, I’m not going to leave. I promise. You’ll be a beautiful dancer, I’ll take care of you.” Jongin lifted his head, a smile sat on his full lips as he leaned into the pad of Sehun’s thumbs. His pupils were constricted to a normal size now, he wasn’t jittering on his lap, he felt like now he could make a move on him without feeling like the other had no consent. “May I kiss you, Jongin?” Jongin nodded, giggling faintly.

Sehun leaned up to Jongin, lips softly brushing over the others until they met. His thinner lips enveloped in the fuller ones, and even though Jongin was slightly hesitant at the gentleness of the kiss, he melted into it. Sehun’s hands moved to hold Jongin’s face, thumbs treading over his cheekbones and sighed in content into the other’s mouth, humming happily at Jongin’s giggle. Slowly their lips parted in a more open kiss to move in sync with one another. His fingers found Jongin’s hair, and oh it was so soft in his gentle grip. Jongin’s body turned in Sehun’s lap, thick thighs straddling over his hips as their lips picked up in speed and depth. Sehun ran his hand against the colder bare skin of Jongin’s back, resting over the swell of the man’s ass as he coaxed his tongue past Jongin’s lips. He sighed at hearing Jongin’s whimper as he licked greedily into the pretty boy’s mouth, tongue swiping at the roof of his mouth. His tongue swirled around Jongin’s taking in the sweet taste of the other’s mouth that reminded him of vanilla. He pulled away shortly after, smiling faintly at the whine and Jongin chasing after his lips. “Sehun, I want you.” Sehun nodded, staring over at Jongin with a look of need and desire. “Lead me to your room, baby.”

 

Making their way through the party was simple, their hands were laced tightly together as they pressed sloppy kisses to one another’s lips, Sehun nipped on Jongin’s lower lip which made the other whimper, catching the attention of those close enough to hear. He ignored the smug look Chanyeol flashed him, and he definitely ignored the interested look on Baekhyun’s face. His only focus was Jongin, the pretty boy who begged him for kisses as he led them up the marble spiral staircase with a pretty pout was all that had been on his mind since he laid eyes on him. Jongin’s room wasn’t very Jongin like, in Sehun’s opinion. It was all grey and white, Jongin had told Sehun he liked the color purple while he was eating his comedown food. The bed was massive, a California king with a massive array of pillows. The comforter was stark white, and tucked neatly into the bed. No plushies anywhere, it was like a bedroom made for the pleasure of clients to be comfortable in, not Jongin. Jongin shut the door behind Sehun, fingers twisting at the lock and now he smiled at Sehun. “Touch me.” Sehun didn’t need an extra push to comply to the request.

His hands were gentle on Jongin’s hips, he didn’t want to be rough and use the boy like he was sure past clients had done. His hands were so gentle, gripping onto Jongin’s hips but his fingernails bent to press into his skin and formed crescent shapes into the tan hipbones. He led him to the bed, laying him down and straddled over him, dipping his head downwards to press his lips softly to the other. They both felt their lips curl into a smile, soft content pants fell into one another’s lips as their tongues quickly found each other. No longer timid, no longer unsure or shy, they felt comfortable and confident with each other. Attached even, Sehun wasn’t afraid to leave a mark and Jongin wasn’t afraid to show a more intimate hold on Sehun by curling his fingers into Sehun’s hair with a soft tug. Sehun pulled away after a nip to the plush bottom lip and suck onto it, dragging his lips over to Jongin’s smooth soft neck just above the choker. He nipped against it with a suck, tongue rolling against it as he sucked harder, humming out in satisfaction at hearing the breathy high pitched moan falling from Jongin’s lips. It was music to his ears to hear his sounds, like those sounds were the only validation he had ever needed. Sex felt good with other people, Sehun thought, but it felt better with Jongin. He strived to hear those needy whines and strived to make him feel good. He wanted to take care of the other. “Sehun, can you take off your clothes please?” Sehun nodded, pulling away to blow a cool mark over the deep maroon mark, eyes hooded as he stared at an already panting Jongin. His face was flushed with a rosy pink color that flooded his chest and tips of his ears, full lips puffy and kiss bruised, red and slick. Jongin was already a sight to behold in Sehun’s eyes, and he only craved more. He stripped off and Jongin’s fingers found Sehun’s buttons on his slacks. The clothes was stripped from his body with haste, Jongin’s thumbs hooked into Sehun’s boxers and pulled them down. Jongin let out a giggle, tossing the boxers onto the floor with the other piles of clothes. Sehun wanted to take his time undressing Jongin so when the other went to slide off the lace panties, he stopped him. “Baby boy, let me.”

His hands grazed along his torso, sides, then waist, hips. His thumbs hooked in the white lace panties, pulling them down slowly along the long tanned thighs. Jongin’s knees were touching when Sehun got to them, he pressed gentle kisses to them as his thumb wedged them apart just barely and let the fabric glide over the thicker calves, stopping at the ankles. Jongin lifted his feet and let them hit the blanket. His pointer and middle fingers hooked the panties and tossed them on the floor. Sehun smiled down at Jongin who’s hands were going to cover his body, but Sehun took his hands and laced their fingers together. “You’re beautiful, Jongin.” Jongin’s body flushed a red rose color, lip in between his teeth. “So are you, Sehun.” Sehun pressed a light kiss to his lips as his fingers let go of Jongin’s. “Do you have lube, angel?” Jongin nodded, leaning over to the white wooden nightstand and grabbed a bottle along with condoms, handing them to Sehun. Sehun spread Jongin’s thighs apart with soft and gentle hands, laying himself between them. His fingers gripped the lube bottle, popping open the cap with his thumb. He generously coated his fingers and rubbed it in on his fingers to warm it up, his mouth pressing a kiss to the soft skin, nipping against it with a soft suck. The tip of his index finger pressed to Jongin’s hole, swirling the rim and smirked at the needy whine falling from Jongin’s pretty slicked lips. Jongin’s fingers gripped Sehun’s hair, and rather than the sweet gentle way of possession, it was rough and needy. “Please, Sehun. Don’t tease me.” Sehun’s eyes looked up at Jongin’s whose body was bent to be able to look down at the man beneath him. Sehun moved his fingers away and dipped his head down to swirl his tongue around the rim, tip of his tongue pushing just barely past the small bundle of nerves, wriggling his tongue in and out. The needier whines of Jongin and tighter grip of Sehun’s hair in between his fingertips. “God, Sehun, please.” Sehun chuckled, pulling his tongue away to slowly push in his finger, watching Jongin now lay flat on the bed as a sigh of relief passed his lips, hips pushing down on Sehun’s fingers. “You look so good all spread out for me, Jongin.” He leaned his head down to mark the other thigh, pushing his finger in with quick flicks of the wrist, curling his knuckle after it got roomier for his finger. Jongin moaned out louder at the curl of his finger, he pushed in his middle finger. His fingers picked up a faster pace, scissoring Jongin open after a few moments of adjustment. He leaned his head up to press kisses along Jongin’s toned tanned stomach. He listened to the needy whines that made his cock harder with every second, tongue gliding against the warm skin beneath him as a never ending trail of ‘please please’ left his lips as Sehun used his free hand to lube a third finger up and push into the tight wet hole. His three fingers were working him open, and Jongin worked for him beautifully. His hair was sweat matted, a sheen of sweat made his skin shine beneath the light of the room. His lips were swollen from his teeth nipping onto the bottom lip, back arched and thighs spreading further apart with every passing movement of his hands. “Please Sehun, please please, I need your cock.” He heaved out through a breathy loud moan, eyelids half lidded and gripping Sehun’s hair. “Okay baby, okay.”

He removed his hand, chuckling at Jongin’s unpleased whine at being empty. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jongin’s lips, rolling the condom on his cock. Sehun’s cock wasn’t bad at all, it was long and thick, a pretty pink head and full. He stretched the condom over his length, gripping the lube bottle to generously lubricate it. His hand pumped at his cock as his lips met Jongin’s in a needy sloppy kiss, messy as it may be it still left grunts and groans pouring into one another’s lips. Sehun lined his tip up to Jongin’s hole and pushed in slowly. His eyes screwed shut with his nose scrunched and lips parted at the feeling of how unbelievably tight Jongin was. “Fuck, fuck you’re so tight.” He breathed out into the kiss that really wasn’t a kiss anymore, just parted lips that rested against one another, panting wordlessly against one another. Jongin couldn’t breathe out a word as his hands dug tightly into Sehun’s biceps, nails harshly marking up the skin with crescent marks. The thick thighs wrapped around Sehun’s hips as he stayed still to let Jongin adjust after he bottomed out. His eyes opened, chest heaving up and down as his forehead rested against Jongin’s. “Move, babe.” Jongin breathed out nervously, but Sehun’s cheeks colored with heat as he nodded with a grin on his lips. He moved his hips back before jutting them forwards in a quick hard thrust. Jongin’s lips had moans falling from them as Sehun’s hips rolled in figure eight like motions, grace and elegance that had roughness to them. He was experimenting with his angles, trying to find the right angle to hit the bundle of nerves that would set Jongin off. He took Jongin’s thighs in his hands, gripping them roughly to pull his body down against his own, pushing his hips in deeper and rougher, faster even as he continued to experiment with his angles. A sharp high pitched moan that was shout out through a sudden gasp of breath is what caught Sehun’s attention. Jongin’s nails ran down Sehun’s back making him hiss out as he listened to Jongin sputter “there there, yes there.” He repeatedly pushed his hips to the spot as their lips met in sloppy kisses that broke apart for sounds to be made by each other or inhales of breaths. He felt Jongin’s thighs quake in his tight grip, glancing down he saw fingertip bruises start to appear in the other’s skin. “Close close close.” He blubbered out now, sobbing through the moans as his cock was profusely leaking with precome. Sehun nodded, too overcome with pleasure to speak as he picked up the thrusts and roughness, swallowing down a moan as he leaned down to Jongin’s ear. He nipped below his earlobe, murmuring. “Come for me, come for me, baby.” It didn’t take much longer after Sehun’s hips snapped forward more forcefully and ropes of white spilled out onto the bronze skin, a loud high pitched moan left his lips. Jongin’s back was arched, lips completely fallen open and eyes screwed shut as Sehun thrusted through the other’s high. A few thrusts later he spilled into the condom, taking deep breaths as his hips slowed.

Jongin’s eyes fluttered open shortly after, taking shaky breaths and smiling up at Sehun. His hair was askew, the choker was tight against Jongin’s sweat glazed shiny skin. His body was flushed and a soft whine left his lips after Sehun pulled out. He leaned down to kiss the full lips as his fingers fiddled with the condom to roll it off, he tied it off and got up to toss it in the empty trashcan. “Babe, where’s your bathroom?” He looked to the sleepy sated boy on the bed, who stared up at Sehun fondly. “The white door over there.” Sehun nodded with a smile and stepped into the bathroom. He found a hand towel and dampened it with warm water. He squeezed out the water and walked out to wipe off the come on Jongin’s chest. “Do you have any clothes, baby?”

 

Jongin walked behind Sehun in a mustard yellow sweater and grey sweats with sneakers. Their fingers were laced together and he was choker free, the hickey showing off proudly on his neck. Sehun hummed, walking over to Baekhyun who was making casual conversation with Chanyeol. Chanyeol had some pretty boy in his lap who was half naked, but Sehun thought Jongin was the prettiest boy he had ever seen. Jongin wouldn’t be a toy anymore if Baekhyun agreed. “Baekhyun.” The shorter male spun on his heels, flashing Jongin and Sehun a wide smile. “Hi Sehun, little toy. Did you both have a nice night together?” Jongin and Sehun nodded. Jongin looked meekly down at the ground, holding Sehun’s hand impossibly tight. “I want him, Baek. I want him to be free.” Baekhyun laughed at that, shaking his head. “If he’s free, he’ll be on the streets.” Sehun brushed his thumb comfortingly over Jongin’s knuckles. “Fine, I planned on having him live with me.” Baekhyun’s lips curled into a sly smile. “He’d be your pet?” Sehun shook his head. “No, he’d be Jongin. Who, if he chooses, can date me, or just do what he wants. He’ll be his own person. I’ll pay any price, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun walked over to Jongin, lithe fingers holding Jongin’s chin. “Is this what you want, Jongin-ah?” Jongin nodded desperately, lips pursing nervously in a line. “I really do like him. I’d like to be with him, and let him take care of me.” Baekhyun smiled, brushing his thumb over his chin. “You were too needy for this life.” Baekhyun dropped his hand away from his chin, looking over at Sehun. “5k, I take checks.”

 

* * *

 

Jongin sat on Sehun’s bed a year later, worn out from dance practice for his recital. He was an extremely successful dancer now, wildly popular, he was so happy, Sehun loved the way Jongin smiled now in comparison from when they first met. Eyes closed and leaning back against Sehun’s chest. Sehun thought Jongin looked adorable in Sehun’s hoodies. Jongin’s shoulders didn’t fit the broadness of Sehun’s, so they ended up having long arms and the sleeves hung over his hands. His fingers held onto the sleeves, while Sehun’s fingers combed through the soft thick black hair. Plushies were discarded on the floor next to the extra purple pillows, the dog bed hidden in the corner. The place was equally Jongin and Sehun’s, and it always made a pit of warmth coil in his stomach with delight. He turned his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Jongin’s lips, smiling into the kiss once the other giggled. Jongin pulled away and opened his eyes to look at Sehun, hand cupping his cheek. “You don’t regret spending that 5k on me, right?” Sehun shook his head, scattering gentle kisses to Jongin’s skin. “I don’t. Not at all. I love you, you know? Taking care of you is the best thing I’ve ever done.” Jongin hummed happily, grinning as his face grew red. “I love you Sehun.” Their lips met in a final kiss, and Sehun thought back to a year ago where he told Chanyeol that going to that party was a bad idea. He couldn’t have been more wrong, it was the greatest idea, and the proof was found in kissing Jongin’s lips a year later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of the brief ending but I couldn't leave it at 'I take checks'. Besides, I'm a hoe for happy endings.


End file.
